A Portal to Hell?
A Portal to Hell? is the first episode of Hell Expedition. It was written by MosuFan2004. Synopsis A strange hole with a portal inside it opened up near the New York City, and the High Earth Protection has to do something. They enter the hole with no clue what's in the dimension they're going in. Story Nikola Belich, a member of the H.E.P. (High Earth Protection) group, was doing like usually. Eating his breakfast. When he got a phone call from General James Rodriguez, the General of the H.E.P., telling Nikola to come to the H.E.P. tower in Albany. Nikola packed and took a flight to the city of Albany. When he finally arrived to Albany, he went to the H.E.P. tower, where he saw Bogdan Alekseev, his best friend. * Nikola: Oh, man! What’s up? Haven’t seen you in a long time! * Bogdan: Nothing much, just arrived to Albany from Russia yesterday. Anything new? * Nikola: Nah, not much, just arrived in Albany today. It took me three days to come from Serbia to the United States. * Bogdan: Oh, and by the way, the General told us to come to his office. * Nikola: Let’s go, then. Nikola and Bogdan came to General James’ office, as they saw three H.E.P. members they have never seen before. * General James: Welcome back, Nikola and Bogdan. Here are three H.E.P. members you probably do not know, you never were on the same mission before. Meet each other, you need to know about each other before going on a mission. * Nikola: Hi, my name is Nikola Belich and I’m from Serbia, from the city of Belgrade. * Alexis: My name is Alexis Villacorta, nice to meet you! I’m from Washington D.C. * Bogdan: Hi, my name is Bogdan Alekseev and I’m Russian. * Agafya: My name is Agafya Argyris, and I’m from Greece, from Athens. * General James: Also, one member is getting late, he’ll probably come soon. Another H.E.P. member walks into the room, as Nikola looks angrily at him. * Jake: Some of you, like Nikola and Bogdan, should know me. My name is Jake Carey, and I’m from the United States. * Nikola: Of course, I do know you! I will always remember the moments when you literally tried to kill me twice while we were on a mission! General, why would you allow him to go on the same mission as we do?! I know he’s one of your best members, but he literally tried to kill me twice on the same mission, and he probably wants to do that again! * General James: This is not the right time for a disagreement, we need our best members of H.E.P. because this mission will be like nothing you did before. * Bogdan: Then what is it, General? General James presses a button on his table, and it activates a large screen on the wall of the room. The screen shows a huge hole near the New York City. * General James: Like 50 years ago, a strange, huge hole opened up near the New York City during the night. Our scientists recently discovered that there’s a portal at the bottom of the hole. * Alexis: But why don’t we send our expedition robots there to find our what is it? * General James: There’s a problem with that. Around the hole is a E.M.P. wave, so we can’t send anything there, except you! * Nikola: Oh, God.. * Agafya: ARE WE GOING IN IN?! WE’LL PROBABLY DIE THERE! * General James: The H.P.E. scientists lowered the number of the chances of you dying there. A H.P.E. scientists goes in the room while pulling a closet on wheels. * General James: We intoduce to you the Survivor Armor. The scientist opens the closet. * Bodgan: Wow! These look cool! * Nikola: I hope it’ll lower the chances of Jake killing me! * Alexis: But they look like they run on electricity, and the E.M.P. thing, how is the armor going to work? * General James: Don’t worry, the E.M.P. is not in the dimension you’re going to, only around the portal. You’ll turn off you armor before going into the portal, so the strong E.M.P. won’t corrupt it. Then you’ll turn it on again. * Jake: But what are we supposted to do when we enter the portal? And what did you mean with “like 50 years ago”? * General James: We had the same problem 50 years ago, at the same location. We sent our best members to do something about that, and they closed the protal we hoped will forever be closed. I don’t know how it looks like in the dimension you’re going to, but the members that survived the mission and came back described it as hell. * Bogdan: The members that survived the mission?! So some of us will probably die there?! * General James: Probably, but we lowered the chances of that by making the Survivor Armor. * Nikola: But the place we’re going to is probably not small, where are we supposted to go to close the portal? * General James: You’ll have a digital map on your armor, it’ll show you the location you need to go to close the portal. Keep in mind that you’re not alone in the other dimension. You’ll close the portal by killing something, and for that you need to work like a real team. * Nikola: Okay, so we’re going tommorow? * General James: Yes, all of you will go in a H.P.E. helicopter and we’ll leave you at the edge of the E.M.P., so you’ll have to walk and jump into the hole. We won’t be able to communicate with you in the other dimension, so you’ll have to do things alone. The group leaves the room and hopes for the best for tommorow. The members were getting prepared for the tommorow day, when they’ll start their mission. Now, it’s the day when the group is going to begin their mission. * Nikola: Let’s just hope we don’t all die.. * Bogdan: Exactly. The group was taken by a H.E.P. helicopter. The group arrived close to the portal. They left the helicopter and turned off their armor. * Jake: That’s it, we’re fucked! * Nikola: Oh, you’re fucked if you try to kill me again! * Jake: Shut up, it’s your problem if you can not defend yourself. * Nikola: We’ll see who’ll have to defend himself! They went close to the hole and then Bogdan began counting. * Bogdan: We’re jumping at five! Five… Four… Three… Two… One…………………. JUMP! They all jumped in the hole, hoping they’ll not die in the dimension they’re going to. Appearances Characters * General James Rodriguez * Nikola Belich * Alexis Villacorta * Bogdan Alekseev * Agafya Argyris * Jake Carey Trivia * This episode wasn't too long and it was literally just talking because there's not much things going in it. The other ones will be longer and not just talking. Category:Hell Expedition Category:Fanfiction Category:MosuFan2004's Stories Category:Universe 2005